


Hold My Flower

by Seek_The_Mist



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fun at the Barns, M/M, Memes, Multi, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/pseuds/Seek_The_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the whole clique is back at the Barns, summer shenanigans happen.</p><p>(ʘ‿ʘ)ノ✿</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"In the meantime, something had happened to the mood over the tomatoes. While surely there was a connection between the before and the after, Ronan could not fathom it.</i><br/><i>Everything he knew was that Adam was chasing Gansey with a water hose open at full flow and Gansey was rushing away, trying to sound outraged but ruining the effect by laughing like a maniac."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <b> Pynchweek - Day 6 - Meme </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I will assume everyone is familiar with the meme I'm referring to, but if someone is not [this](http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/535/326/789.png) is how it rolls.
> 
> It's my favourite thing in the whole universe and I don't know what this says about me but _whatever_
> 
> In this round, all the flowers go to my lovely newly-acquired beta that help me straighten all the commas out! XD

Cicadas were screaming at the top of their lungs, filling the fields with constant background noise. The early afternoon was hot enough that staring in the distance made the air look blurry and the borders of far-away objects wavy.

Ronan did try to argue that three o’clock in the afternoon was _not_ a suitable time to be out in the late July sun if one wanted to survive. He was not a fucking soccer mum, though, and his friends insisted, so out in the open they were.

He did plaster Opal’s straw hat firmly on her head and made sure she only whined a little as she let herself be covered in sunscreen.

Though his friends arrived with the faint pretense of helping Ronan water the tomato plants and make sure the animals were appropriately tended to on the hydration front, their helpfulness had quickly turned into a whirlwind of agricultural curiosity and relaxing under the trees while the boiling sun became unbearable. 

The Barns had not been so lively since the last time Matthew and Declan came to visit, when Adam had been there as well for his spring break and Calla and Maura happened to decide to come by for dinner.

Now the summer holidays had beckoned back Gansey, Henry and Blue, already more tanned than their complexions should reasonably allow after a crazy trip from Ankara to the Canary Islands, half on land and half by boat.

And Adam, his exams done and officially ready for a second year, had come back as well, to quench Ronan’s constant need for him. The skin of Ronan’s nape, just above the beginning of his tattoo, was warm and a bit swollen under a fierce kiss mark that seemed to suggest the yearning was reciprocal.

Opal was totally engrossed with Blue sharing years worth of handcrafting skills with her, and Henry’s hair was now a mess of half-braids twined with blades of grass. He somehow mustered the capability of looking like a spoiled lord tended by loyal and loving minions, instead of the human-sized Guinea pig he really was.

He waved his hand benevolently towards the both of them, sporting Opal’s very first attempt at a flower bracelet on his wrist.

“This is brilliant! Now we shall do it every day until the Cheng signature floral style is the only one allowed in town. I’m pretty sure I can recruit plenty of followers, though, so you’d better get busy.”

Blue only acknowledged him with a vague shove on his shoulder, her hand sliding down his arm more delicately during the retreat. Opal laughed, overexcited and delighted, while applying her new-found dexterity to a much bigger project.

Ronan was looking at Gansey and Adam, both fascinated with the special rack that he had dreamed with the specific purpose of letting the vines stay up but not boil in the sun. Chainsaw was jumping on the ground between them, trying to understand the point of interest as well.  
Adam’s forehead was sweating and his deep green t-shirt clung to the span of his back as he crouched beside the tomatoes. He tilted his head minutely to the side, absentmindedly letting the cotton catch some of the perspiration.

Ronan was too captivated to even remotely care about someone noticing and commenting on his pining.

“Kerah, Kerah!”

Opal’s excitement snapped him back from his stupor. He turned around only to find her remarkably close, arms stretched and wicked grin on her round face, eyes even bigger than usual. He barely managed to properly look at the flower crown on her hands, yellow and white wildflowers crossed together to form a messy circle, before Opal placed it on his head.

He quirked one eyebrow up, between perplexed and amused.

“I’m not the one here that should have the crown and all that shit, Opal,” he told her.

“No, you should, you should!” She was bouncing up and down, excited by the visit, and the company, and the games, and it was impossible to refuse her. Her smile opened up even more, shining in the sun, when he did not take it off.

In the meantime, something had happened to the mood over the tomatoes. While surely there was a connection between the before and the after, Ronan could not fathom it. Everything he knew was that Adam was chasing Gansey with a water hose open at full flow and Gansey was rushing away, trying to sound outraged but ruining the effect by laughing like a maniac. 

Ronan followed the scene from several feet away, and in the meantime was prepared to make a point to Herny to _put that fucking smartphone down the damn crown is sure as hell not twitter material_ , when a splash of water hit him straight in the face.  
He spluttered, water running down his forehead and into his eyes. Opal cawed and clapped at the development, and Chainsaw echoed her. 

Several meters away, Gansey was drenched and in the process of taking off his shirt. Adam had apparently turned on his next victim. He lowered the hose and released the fingers squeezing the trigger to make the water reach further.  
  
“Oooooops” he piped up, prolonging the vowel and feigning innocence.

He looked carefree, and rested, and at home. Ronan never wanted anything more than making this feeling last forever, and contribute to it.  
  
“Don’t even try to _oops_ me, you little shit,” he groaned, but it totally lacked all seriousness, and everyone could hear it.

“Or else?” Adam asked, still moving around the field and casually spraying Gansey again to keep him from approaching and trying to steal his current weapon of choice.

Ronan groaned again and got up, slowing in his approach with a last minute concern. He lifted one hand and took the flower crown off, handing it to Henry without really looking at him.

“Hold my motherfucking flowers, Cheng, I’m going to kick his lousy ass.” 

The bellow of laughter coming from Blue, Henry and Opal was louder than the cicadas.

He rushed forward, zigzagging in a not-completely-successful effort to dodge Adam and the spray of his hose. The bucket he picked up from where they had left it for the rabbits proved even more effective than the hose, though, and he turned around in a whirl to empty its contents fully onto Adam.

In the distance, Blue was cheering and Henry yelled, “Go kick his ass, baby, I’ve got your flower!” like a goddamn internet meme. Gansey was in hysterics.

Adam gaped at him and shouted, “I’ve never been so offended in my whole life, Lynch!” His eyes were smiling, though.

“I’ll give you offended, Parrish!” Ronan dropped the bucket, launched himself forward again and made to grab Adam by the waist.

They wrestled for the hose, without any real violence, as the others moved in the corner of his eyes, probably about to turn the whole field into a fighting pitch of brutal and wet dimensions.

Adam’s effort to get away from his grip was non-existent, his chest shaking and his expression open and happy.

He was laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

Ronan never felt so light-headed before. He was ready to blame the scorching hot sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If the fluff is killing you, talk to me about the sugar levels in your blood in the comment section or on my [Tumblr](http://seekthemist.tumblr.com)!


End file.
